Matrimonio inesperado
by AddictedToMetal
Summary: Qué pasaría si la persona que mas amas te pidiera matrimonio? cómo reaccionará shu ante esto?es mi 1er intento de fic que emoción!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer intento de fic xfis no hagan criticas tan duras T.T

**Matrimonio inesperado**

En 2 días mas iba a ser san Valentín .Yuki estaba sentado frente a su laptop, con su típico cigarro y su cerveza ( ¬¬ se va a morir de cáncer )terminando los últimos capítulos de su novela. De pronto siente unos pasos y un grito que decía:

Shuichi: TADAIMA YUKI!!!! Era la voz de su amado shuichi

Yuki: ahh!!! Shuichi te dije que no me molestaras cuando estoy trabajando, además tu voz hace que me duela la cabeza ¬¬

Shuichi: etto... perdón yuki jeje. Shuichi lo abraza y le muerde tiernamente la oreja a su querido Yuki

Agh!! Ò.Ó BAKA!!! Dijo yuki muy sonrojado y molesto

Shuichi sale corriendo como idiota por toda la casa

-YUKI VOY A PREPARAR LA COMIDA!!!!!

-No por favor mejor la preparo yo. La ultima vez que preparaste la cena me enferme del estomago

-Que cruel ¬¬U

Yuki le sonríe y le da un beso en la boca (¬¬ q malo ers con shuichi) (yuki: y quien pidio tu opinión ¬¬U) ( shuichi: por que mejor no seguimos nnUUU)

(n.nUUU OKIS)

ya eran las 11 de la noche Yuki se bañó y rápidamente se puso el pijama

-Shu hora de dormir

-hai!!

Los dos se acostaron, Shuichi se acurruco en el pecho de yuki y le susurro:

-ai shiteru yuki ( wiiii!!! Kawaii o)

-lo se shu. Yuki lo abraza y los dos se quedan dormidos

al otro día shuichi se levanto rápidamente se le hizo tarde ( típico de shuichi ¬¬)

-yuki me voy nn

-zzzz U¬U esa fue la respuesta de yuki

-nnUUU

shuichi al llegar a NG record vio a un k súper molesto apuntándole la mágnum en la cabeza

LARIHO!!!!! nnUUU

-shindo-kun otra vez llegas tarde ¬¬# TE DOY FIVE MINUTES PARA QUE TERMINES LA CANCIÓN!!!

-ya k relajate n.nuuu dijo hiro ( ¬¬ tomate un armonyl )

-shut up!!! ¬¬UUU .ahora k le apunta a hiro

suguru: xq mejor no empezamos ???

- OH MY GOD!! estos dos me van a matar u.u ya ok empezemos con la canción let's go!!!

Shuichi se puso a cantar y le salio una parte desafinada (u.u eso fue un gallito) (shuichi ¬¬ que simpatica T.T mala) ( perdon nn )

Suguru: SHUICHI!!! CONCENTRATE ¬¬

Shuichi: ETTO... jeje

Hiro: ú.ù empezemos de nuevo

K: ¬¬# si no te apuras te voy a dar una PLC y dispararte

Shuichi: n.n UUU Y QUE SIGNIFICA PLC???

K: PATADA EN EL CULO!!

Shuichi: T.T no me pegues

K: Entonces continua come on !!! si no quieres que tu trasero conozca mi patada!!! Ò.Ó

Shuichi: okis nn UUUU

Después de terminar la canción y las "tiernas amenazas de k" quedaron todos exhaustos. De pronto todos escucharon un:

Ryuichi: nanoda!!!!!

Shuichi: Sakuma san!!!!!

Ryuichi: shu-chan QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO Y KUMAGORO NODA????

Shuichi: SIIII!!!

K: WAIT BOY!!!! Adonde crees que vas?? ¬¬

Ryuichi: va a jugar conmigo nanoda!!!

K: ¬¬ Shuichi ahora esta trabajando

Ryuichi: T.T BUAAAAAA!!!!!!! PERO YO QUIERO JUGAR CON SHU-CHAN Y KUMAGORO TAMBIEN QUIERE JUGAR CON EL!!!!!

K: ok!! vayan a jugar ¬¬

Shuichi ryuichi: SIIIIII!!! EEEE!!!!

Suguru hiro: nnUUUU

Ryuichi: juguemos a algo

Shuichi: a que???

Ryuichi: A LA ESCONDIDA NANODA!!!

Shuichi: ok n.n

Ryuichi: tu cuentas

Shuichi: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7...

Shuichi: listos o no ahi voy!!!!

1 hora después

shuichi: puxa no lo encuentro T.T, lo he buscado por todas partes BUAAAA!!! NO SE DONDE ESTA T.T

media hora después

shuichi: por la mierda no lo encuentro T.T!!!!

cinco minutos despues

shuichi: BUAAAAAA!!! ME RINDO T.T

ryuichi: eee!!! Ganamos kumagoro nanoda!!!!

Shuichi: se me hace tarde me tengo que ir adios sakuma san !!

Ryuichi: buenas noches shu-chan noda!!!! nn

Shuichi llego al departamento de su querido yuki. Shuichi siempre estaba feliz de ver a su yuki y ademas mañana iba a ser san valentin, estaba muy ansioso

Shuichi: TADAIMA YUKI!!!!!!!

Yuki: baka al fin llegaste me tenias preocupado ¬¬

Shuichi: yuki que eres lindo!!!!. Se lanzo contra yuki quedando los dos en el suelo

Yuki: shuichi sale de encima mio ¬¬UUU ( ¬¬ no te hagas todavía lo querias encima de ti ) (yuki: ¬¬# y tu que te metes)

Shuichi: etto... jiji

Yuki: ¬¬ si llegas tarde de nuevo vas a dormir afuera

Shuichi: n.n UUUU

Yuki: ya vamos a dormir baka ¬¬

Shuichi: hai!!! Me baño y voy al tiro nn

Shuichi por mientras estaba bañándose pensaba en yuki, cuando de conocieron y como habia sido con él. A pesar de que yuki era frio con el, igual lo amaba

Shuichi: se que yuki a veces puede ser indiferente conmigo, su pasado lo cambio, pero en el fondo es una persona muy buena y se que me quiere WWWWWWIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! MAÑANA VA A SER EL DIA.

Se puso su pijama y se acosto con yuki, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca

Shuichi: yuki tu me quieres???

Yuki: si no te quisiera no estaria contigo shu

Shuichi: ai shiteru yuki nunca dejare de quererte

Yuki: yo tambien te amo baka. Yuki le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, lo abrazo y en su mente decia:

**-_ya no quiero ser mas frio con el, lo amo pero me cuesta decirselo, mañana cambiare no quiero hacer mas sufrir a mi shu_**

ya era el dia de san valentin. Shuichi se desperto y vio a su yuki durmiendo todavía y le susurro:

shuichi: feliz dia de san valentin yuki!!! nn

yuki se despertó y vio la cara de su amado shuichi . le sonrió y le dijo:

yuki: feliz día de san Valentín shu, voy a preparar el desayuno y vamos a salir

Shuichi: me vas a invitar a salir?? Arigato nn

Yuki: si baka ya te dije ¬¬

Shuichi: me voy a vestir, tu por mientras haces el desayuno yo hago el aseo vale??

Shuichi por mientras se vestía, yuki preparaba el desayuno pero se le acabo la leche

Yuki: O MIERDA SE ACABO LA LECHE!!! ¬¬# ( quemado nn UUU) (yuki: mira quien habla, la que se cae en la escalera y se pega porrazos ¬¬UUUUU) ( ¬¬#)

Shuichi: que pasa yuki ?

Yuki: se acabo la leche

Shuichi: bueno voy a comprarlo n-n

Rápidamente shuichi fue a comprar la leche no quería que se hiciera tarde para salir con su lindo yuki, de pronto sintió un olor raro y vio en sus zapatos si pisó algo

Shuichi: BUAA!!! PISE CACA DE PERRO T.T Y MAS ENCIMA HABIA UN GATO ATROPELLADO ( pobre wato T.T)

Shuichi al llego rápidamente al departamento y dejo los zapatos en la entrada, en ese momento vio a yuki con una caja muy bonita y shuichi quedo pensativo

Shuichi: y esa cajita yuki?? nn

Yuki: O.OUUU no nada nada

Shuichi: dime xfis nn

Yuki: baka ya te dije que no es nada ¬¬# y si sigues insistiéndome te voy a pegar muy fuerte en la cabeza

Shuichi: nn UUUU

Shuichi todavía estaba curioso, a los 10 minutos después shuichi le volvió a preguntar ( NOOOOO!!!! NU LO HAGAS T.T)

Yuki: TE DIJE Q NO ME PREGUNTARAS DE NUEVO ¬¬

Shuichi: ouch!!! T.T ESO DOLIO (u.u T DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS)

Yuki: y da gracias que no te pegue mas fuerte, ahora arréglate que vamos a salir

Shuichi: WIIII!!! YUKI ME INVITO A SALIR o dijo shuichi con la cara embobada

Yuki: ya para shu ¬¬

Shuichi: nn UUU

Yuki: ¬¬

Shuichi: n.n UUU

Yuki: ¬¬ #

Shuichi: ¬ nn UUUU

Yuki: PODRIAS DEJAR DE PONER ESA CARA DE IDIOTA Ò.Ó

Shuichi: etto... perdón nn

Yuki: ya apúrate que se esta haciendo tarde ¬¬

Shuichi: WIIIIII!!! VAMOS!!!!!!

Yuki: ¬¬# BAKA

Shuichi: cita citaa citaaaa!!!!!

Cuando salieron del departamento yuki sintio un olor raro que provenía de los zapatos de shuichi

Yuki: ¬¬" y ese olor??

Shuichi: etto... es que en el camino pise sin querer caca de perro n.n

Yuki: ¬¬ muy bien sigue asi vas bien tenias que ser un baka

Shuichi: pero soy tu tierno y lindo baka nn

Yuki: ¬¬ y tambien ingenuo

Por mientras yuki y shuichi iban caminando, yuki le pregunto a shu donde queria ir

Shuichi: al mall nn

Yuki: ok vamos al mall

Cuando llegaron al mall shuichi estaba pensando que le regalaría a su amado yuki, de pronto vio una tienda de joyería, por mientras yuki estaba en otra tienda, shu aprovecho de entrar. Reviso todo lo que había, hasta que encontró 2 collares: c/u tenia una corazón partido, y eran de oro

Shuichi: que lindo!! nn se lo voy a regalar, si juntamos los collares se forma un corazón, que tierno n.n ( ¬¬ shuichi que inteligente, no sabia que formaba un corazón ) (shuichi: déjame soy especial n.n UU) ( nn UUU)

Shuichi le pidio al vendedor los collares y que se los envolviera, salio de la tienda y vio a yuki esperándolo

Yuki: baka para la próxima dime para adonde vas ¬¬ pensé que te había pasado algo

Shuichi: nn yuki gracias por preocuparte, perdón jiji

Yuki: oye por que mejor no regresamos al departamento, es que debo decirte algo

Shuichi: _que me querrá decir yuki ? _pensaba shuichi. Okis vamos n.n

Cuando llegaron al departamento yuki le dijo a shu que se sentara en el sillon, shuichi estaba muy ansioso por lo que le quería decir su lindo yuki

Yuki: shuichi te tengo un regalo espero que te haga feliz

Shuichi: arigato nn

Yuki le dio una caja muy bonita, shuichi la abrio y vio un anillo, shu quedo impactado

Shuichi: O.O

Yuki: shu... te quieres casar conmigo??

Shuichi: siiiiiii!!!!! Yuki me has hecho tan feliz!!!!!!!!!, yuki yo también tengo un regalo para ti nn y shu le da un paquete yuki lo abrió y vio dos collares, se puso uno de ellos y el otro se lo puso shu

Yuki: gracias eso significa mucho para mi, yuki le da un beso y shuichi lo abraza ( nn que tierno!!!)

Cuando llega la noche shuichi y yuki estaban abrazados en el sillón tapados por una sabana ( ¬¬ no sean mal pensadas por favor)

Yuki: shuichi porque no vamos a la cama???

Shuichi: nn UUU

Yuki: acaso significa un no???

Shuichi: claro que no yuki nn yuki lo lleva a la cama y lo acuesta ( nn UUU lo demas en la cabeza de ustedes jeje) (yuki: ¬¬#) (shuichi: ejem... cofcof)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Este fic se lo dedico a mi mami querida nicky y a mi hermanita polli-chan nn


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro día shuichi amaneció muy feliz, se levantó y le dio un beso en la boca a su amante, nunca pensó que él le pidiera matrimonio

Al llegar a NG record estaba saltando como idiota, dándose vueltas y enredándose con el cable del micrófono ( denle uno inalámbrico por favor n.nUUU)

Shuichi: anda hiro pregúntame que me pasa??

Hiro: bueno... que te pasa

Shuichi: es un secreto, no te lo voy a decir . dijo shuichi con los ojos con forma de estrellas

Hiro: acaso tu yuki te dio una noche de pasión? (XD)

Shuichi: nop n.n UUUU

Hiro: ¬¬#

Shuichi: n.n UUU en serio (no te hagas ¬¬) (shuichi: tu sabes por que estoy feliz ¬¬U) (n.n UUU)

Hiro: ¬¬

Shuichi: n.n

K: BIG NEWS!!!

Shuichi/hiro: que pasa??

K: en 3 días mas tendrán un concierto así que... SI SIENTEN UN DOLOR EN SU TRASTE NO SE ASUSTEN ES SU AMIGO...MI ZAPATATO ¬¬

Shuichi: ETTO...n.n UUU

Hiro: n.n UUU

K: ENTONCES PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR!!!!

Suguru: este va a ser un largo día ú.ù

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, shuichi, hiro y suguru ya no podían mas y estaban cansados por 2 razones: 1 por la canción y 2 por que tenían que salir arrancando para no recibir disparos y patadas de k ¬¬

Shuichi: estoy exhausto X.X

Hiro: yo igual

Suguru: me muero x.x

Shuichi: ups se hace tarde, me tengo que ir o sino yuki me va a hacer dormir afuera jeje

Hiro/suguru: adiós shuichi

Shuichi al llegar al departamento, fue a la habitación de su amante, estaba terminando una novela ( es obvio que dedicada a shuichi )

Shuichi: TADAIMA YUKI!!!!!!

Yuki: ahora no shu, estoy ocupado

Shuichi: no te hagas si me quieres tener todavía, sino no me hubieras pedido matrimonio. dijo shuichi con cara de picarón

Yuki: si me sigues molestando te voy a dar un golpe en la cabeza ¬¬#

Shuichi: es que estoy muy feliz. Shuichi llorando de felicidad abrazó muy fuerte al escritor, el rubio no supo que decir solo le acaricio la cabeza ( y dale dale toda tu ternura!!! XD) (shuichi/yuki: cállate ¬¬) ( por que todos son así conmigo T.T)

Shuichi: yuki...no puedo vivir sin ti

Yuki: oye...ya prepare la boda será en una semana mas

Shuichi: que!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! YUKI SOY FELIZ WIIIII!!!!!!! Shuichi saltaba por todas partes

Yuki: ú.ù UUU ya para

Shuichi: ETTO... ME EMOCIONE nn... me dio un poquito de sueño vamos a dormir xfis

Yuki: acuéstate tu, yo voy a terminar la novela

Shuichi: okis n.n

Cuando shuichi estaba durmiendo, yuki apagó su laptop y fue a tomar un poco de cerveza, cuando llego a la habitación vio a su querido koi durmiendo ( se ve tan tierno n.n) aunque yuki tuvo un pasado muy frió igual sentía un afecto especial hacia su shuichi, estaba muy ansioso y feliz por que se iba a casar, y no solo eso, se iba a casar con la persona que mas amaba

Yuki le susurro al oído diciéndole: **_yo también te amo shuichi, no dejaré que mi pasado rompa nuestra relación _**

Yuki se acostó al lado de él, le besó el hombro y se acurrucó en su pecho, shuichi sintió un calor, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a su amante, estaba un poco sonrojado

Shuichi: parece un ángel nn... yuki hay algo que se me olvido decirte

Yuki: que cosa??

Shuichi: en 3 días mas tengo un concierto, vas a ir??

Yuki: esas preguntas tontas que me haces ¬¬ claro que voy a ir

Shuichi: ETTO... n.n bueno.. a dormir, me dio sueño de nuevo

Yuki: buenas noches

Shuichi: buenas noches nn

Al otro día shuichi llego muy temprano a NG record para contarle a hiro lo que había sucedido con yuki

Shuichi: HIRO ADIVINA!!!!! ME VOY A CASAR CON YUKI EN UNA SEMANA MAS WIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K: what!!!!! Es en serio shindo-kun??

Shuichi: siiii!!!

Hiro: WOW!!! TE FELICITO SHUICHI

Suguru: que pasa por que shuichi esta tan contento??

Shuichi: me voy a casar en una semana mas!!!

Suguru: que bueno n.n

Shuichi: soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!!!!!!!

Hiro/suguru: n.n UUU

K: tienen que ensayar para el concierto de mañana let's go!!!

Shuichi: ok!! a y otra cosa... los voy a invitar a mi boda n.n

K: ok!! vamos a ir

Hiro/suguru: nn ok vamos a ir a tu boda

Shuichi: n.n

Después de que el grupo de bad luck había terminado de ensayar, shuichi fue a tomar un poco de bebida, y se encontró con ryuichi

Ryuichi: NANODA SHUICHI!!!

Shuichi: sakuma san!!! n.n

Ryuichi: parece que andas de buen humor noda!!

Shuichi: si es que en una semana mas me voy a casar con yuki nn

Ryuichi: es en serio???, te vas a casar con eiri-san???

Shuichi: siii!!!

Ryuichi: que bueno nn ojala que salga todo bien

Shuichi: gracias sakuma-san nn y otra cosa, te quiero invitar a mi boda vale?? ( a claro y a mi no me invitas ¬¬) (shuichi: claro que te voy a invitar) (eee!!!)

Ryuichi: siiiii!!!! Y kumagoro también va a ir

Shuichi: okis n.n UU

Ryuichi: escuchaste eso kumagoro vamos a ir a la boda de shuichi nanoda!!!

Shuichi: etto... jeje

Ryuichi: shuichi... hay algo que quiero decirte

Shuichi: si, que cosa??

Ryuichi: que bueno que vas a ser feliz, es lo único que quiero... recuerda que te sigo amando dijo ryuichi serio y abrazando a shuichi

Shuichi: sakuma-san reconozco que te amo... pero mi amor es con yuki , tu eres mi mejor amigo, gracias por apoyarme

Ryuichi: NANODA!! SIEMPRE SEREMOS BUENOS AMIGOS nn

Shuichi: debo irme adiós y cuídate

Ryuichi: bye bye NANODA

Shuichi se despidió de hiro y de suguru y se fue. Llego al departamento, pero no vio a yuki, se baño y se recostó en la cama

Shuichi: estoy cansado, espero que yuki regrese pronto T.T

Shuichi ya no pudo mas, se quedo dormido. Cuando yuki llego, vio a su shu durmiendo como gatito, yuki le acaricio tiernamente la cara

Shuichi: yuki...

Yuki: esta va a ser una larga noche. Yuki lo beso y los dos quedaron en la cama, acariciándose y besándose apasionadamente ( O.O esto es para mayores de 18 años XD)

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap. perdón si fue tan corto jeje

Les agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y que me motivaron a seguir con este fic, espero que les haya gustado este cap


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Perdón por la demora pero aquí esta mi tercer Cáp.

Espero que les guste

Shuichi al llegar a NG record se encontró con un K malhumorado (debería ir a un psicólogo urgentemente ¬¬)

Shuichi: ETTO…perdón por llegar tarde

K: lo amenaza con su mágnum, empieza ahora a ensayar!!

Shuichi: X.X altiro empiezo, pero no me mates, soy muy joven para morir!! TT

Hiro/suguru: estos dos me van a traumar u.u (dímelo a mi ¬¬)

A bad luck le quedaban 2 días para ensayar, ya estaban listos y shuichi empezó a cantar

_Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_zawameku kaze ni meguru raito(light) ga  
oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku  
kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru  
mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku_

_Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake  
Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai  
jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ?_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_nagareru namida habikoru uso ni jibun o somete yume o nisu  
sora ni mau haiiro no jounetsu_

_Don't Let me Down kitto kitsu kyashinai  
Cry for the sun kimi to kowaretai ze  
subete o moyasu toki o tomero_

_Blind Game again shiketa hitomi no Doll  
imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru  
Drastic Game a Game tomeidake no Doll  
dokoma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase (que_ lindo canta n-n)

Después de cantar la canción blind game again descansaron un poco

Shuichi: mi garganta u.u UUU

Hiro: me van a salir ampollas en los dedos x.X

Suguru: mi mano se acalambro n.n U

K: hey boys! Dejen de quejarse ¬¬

Shuichi/hiro/suguru: cállate x.X

K: no me provoquen ¬¬#

De la nada entra ryuichi y se tira encima de shuichi

Ryuichi: NANODA SHUICHI:3

Shuichi: sakuma san! n.n

Ryuichi: DIME RYUICHI n.n

Shuichi: ok sakuma…

Ryuichi: que me digas ryuichi TT

Shuichi: ok, ryuichi

Ryuichi: que me digas… a no si me dijiste n.n UU (especial ¬¬) ( ryuichi: y tu?) (también n.n UU)

shuichi: ETTO.. jeje

( sapito de agua, sapito de agua, limpiaparabrisas, luces altas luces bajas, palanca de cambio, palanca de cambio, 1 2 3 4 5 reversa, reversa XD ) se me quedo pegado es una cancion de un programa n.n UU ( todos: que significa palanca de cambio? O.O) ( mal pensados ¬¬)

Noriko: al fin te encontré ryuichi ¬¬ tenemos que ensayar la canción ahora, lo toma del cuello de la camisa

Ryuichi: no! Yo quiero estar con mi amigo shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Decía mientras se alejaba

Todos: n.n UUU

Ya era las 9 de la noche, shuichi se despidió y se fue, a yuki no le gustaba que shuichi llegara tarde además no lo quería hacer enojar

Al llegar al departamento entro al dormitorio, yuki estaba escribiendo una novela, estaba muy ocupado. shuichi muy tiernamente se tira encima del escritor

Yuki: aghh!!

Shuichi: yuki!!!!

Yuki: shuichi, ahora no, estoy ocupado

Shuichi: pero… puedo estar contigo?

Yuki: si pero con una condición

Shuichi: cual?

Yuki: quédate tranquilo

Shuichi: n.n ok

Por mientras yuki escribía, veía a su koi junto a el, se sentía un calor en su hombro, estaba muy distraído ante esos ojos violeta (y también pensaba: cariño, cositas, beso, palanca de… no eso no nada que ver ejem cof cof)

Yuki: u//u

Shuichi: yuki por que esa carita sonrojada?

Yuki: no nada

Shuichi: te ves lindo así n.n (te apoyo es muy sexy //), shuichi también se sonroja

Yuki: shuichi, no te diste cuenta de la fecha de la boda?

Shuichi: sip va a ser en 6 días más n.n

Yuki: no me refiero a eso baka ¬¬ fíjate en el calendario

Shuichi de dirige al calendario…23 de febrero O.O el cumpleaños de yuki

Shuichi: yuki cae justo el día de tu cumpleaños o.O

Yuki: por que crees que deje la boda para esa fecha? ¬¬

Shuichi: yuki…no sabia que eso era para ti un regalo, en serio que emoción n//n, abraza a su yuki y lo besa en la mejilla

Yuki: shu…shuichi

Shuichi: ETTO me emocione ·-·U

Yuki: baka uu U

Shuichi: n.n UU

Yuki: ¬¬

Shuichi: n//n

Yuki: ¬//¬

Shuichi: ·-·U

Yuki: shuichi…

Shuichi: si yuki?

Yuki: párale ú.ù

Shuichi: etto… XP le da un pequeño mordisco en la oreja

Yuki: Ò//Ó SHUICHI!!!

Shuichi: FD como si no te gusto

Yuki: baka… lo abraza y le da un beso en la boca, shuichi, se aferra en su cuello, estaba tan feliz de sentir esta sensación, la persona que mas amaba lo estaba besando

Shuichi: yuki…

Yuki: shh lo calla con un beso (que emoción que lindo TT )

Yuki: solo faltan 6 días

Shuichi: sii!!

Yuki: mañana debemos comprar las cosas

Shuichi: o.O ups verdad

yuki: ya es muy tarde, a dormir

shuichi: nn

al otro día shuichi y yuki se levantaron temprano, tomaron desayuno y fueron a comprar las cosas para preparar la boda al llegar yuki ve una tienda donde venden los trajes de matrimonio

yuki: entremos ahí

shuichi: ok vamos

yuki: pruébate este traje

shuichi: etto… al tiro (que conste que el traje no es un vestido XD)

minutos después ·-·

yuki: te queda bien

shuichi: en serio yuki? n.n se le tira encima, la gente los miraba con una cara extraña

gente: o.OU ( que tan en contra de los raritos XD)

yuki: que miran ¬¬ sigan su vida

shuichi: n//n, yuki ahora te toca a ti probarte un traje

yuki: tú lo elijes

shuichi: mmm… veamos… ese!! Yuki ese te va a quedar bien!!!

Yuki: ok me lo probare pero no grites

Gente: nn UUU

Yuki/shuichi: ¬¬

Otros minutos después ·-·

Shuichi: WOW!!! TE VES LINDO!!!

Yuki: podemos irnos esta gente me tiene harto ¬¬#

Persona nº1: mira son…

Persona nº2: sip FD

Las demás XD: FD se van a casar

Persona nº3: me traume T.T (me copiaste n.n UUU)

Yuki: podrían dejar de molestar!!!

Shuichi: ¬¬ que les importa si nos casamos

Gente: no nada nn UU

Yuki/shuichi: ¬¬

Yuki agarra a shuichi del brazo y salen

Yuki: malditos…

Shuichi: yuki no te alteres

Yuki: úù mejor me calmo

Shuichi: así me gusta nn, estoy tan ansioso solo quedan 5 días

Entran al auto y guardan las cosas. Llegan al departamento, yuki seguía alterado ( que miedo TT)

Yuki: que rabia!!!

Shuichi: yuki nu te alteres me das miedo TT

Yuki: ok ok ¬¬

Shuichi: no seas tontito no pesques, le acaricia el cabello

Yuki: vamos a almorzar yo preparo la comida

Shuichi:

Horas después ·-·

Shuichi: wow yuki huele rico n.n

Yuki: ¬¬ ok gracias come ya

(Sapito de agua, sapito de agua, limpiaparabrisas, luces altas luces bajas, palanca de cambio, palanca de cambio, capot … maletero, convertible, descapotable ejem cof cof) (yuki: que significa eso de palanca de cambio ¬¬?)(Otro más ¬¬)

Minutos después ·-· (ando puro dando jugo con esto ¬¬) (yuki/shuichi: y recién te das cuenta) (¬¬ no me agarren pal leceo, pa no decir weo, a no ya lo dije n.n UU)

Yuki: estoy cansado vamos a dormir ú.ù ( y dale dale tu calentura… digo ternura! n.n U) (yuki: ¬¬# date por muerta) ( jodí TT)

Shuichi: u.u yo también estoy cansado

Saben me da lo mismo si doy jugo… al otro día ·-·

Shuichi: wiii!! Ya se nos acerca la boda nn

Yuki: se nota que estas emocionado

Shuichi: claro que estoy emocionado!!!! Ups… es tarde, me tengo que ir, acuérdate que hoy es el día del concierto n.n

Yuki: shuichi…claro que voy a ir

Shuichi// le da un beso en la boca y se va

Al llegar a NG record ·-·

K: muy bien boys hoy es el día del concierto, en ten minutes empezamos a ensayar por ultima vez

Suguru/hiro/shuichi: ok!

Hiro: shuichi ya cuantos días quedan para la boda?

Shuichi: 4 días!!! n.n

Suguru: wow que pasan rápidos los días

Shuichi: hi n.n

Hiro: de veras estas emocionado?

Shuichi: hi n.n

Hiro: de veritas?

Shuichi: hi n.n

Hiro: de veritas de veritas

Shuichi: como eres tan idota!! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir ò.ó!!! ( ú.ù ya me estaban desesperando)

Hiro: gomen nn UUU

K: ok, ultima vez!!

Suguru/shuichi/hiro: ok!!

Bueno este a sido mi tercer capitulo después de tantos traumas logre terminarlo

shuichi: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

yuki: ¬¬ shuichi sale de ahí

(ya van a empezar ú.ù, xfis dejen reviews )


	4. Chapter 4

WIII!! Ando ociosa, asi q ahí viene el 4to cap. Espero q les guste n.n

(cállate yuki!!! me tienes harta T.T por que eres tan malo) (yuki: será porque eres una llorona y mas sensible que shuichi? ¬¬) (T.T al menos no soy una fría insoportable) (yuki: fría no, insoportable si ¬¬#) (shuichi: ya cálmense n.n U por que no mejor continuamos con la historia?)(ups… etto, verdad XP)

Suguru: Shuichi concéntrate, te equivocaste de nuevo u.u

Shuichi: ToT perdón

Hiro: te pasa algo? FD o hiciste algo con Yuki Eiri ayer

Shuichi: si, digo no, digo si pero no es lo que piensas… es que ayer fuimos a comprar las cosas para la boda y sin querer grité cuando estábamos probándonos los trajes y toda la gente nos quedo mirando

Hiro: y cual es el punto

Shuichi: el punto es que tengo miedo de que alguien nos delate y la prensa se entere de que me voy casar con yuki T.T no nos dejaran en paz

Hiro: mmm… entiendo n.n pero no te amargues que tiene que te cases con la persona que mas amas ( y con la persona mas sexy n.n, ¬¬ verdad que estoy enojado con yuki) (yuki: si sigues molestándome le voy a decir a todas las que están leyendo esto tu secreto) (O.O mi se…secreto? ¬¬ se te olvida que se me uno tuyo) (yuki: pero lo puedo decir primero)( ¬¬ esto es la guerra)

K: hey boys!! Si siguen hablando conocerán a mi puño ¬¬

Hiro/shuichi: hai n.n U

Horas mas tarde ·-·

Shuichi: ay! Mi garganta

Hiro/suguru: no podemos más TT

K: ok! Descansen un poco en 2 horas mas será el concierto

Shuichi/hiro/suguru: X.X al fin

(T.T buaaa!!!) (yuki: infantil ¬¬#) (¬¬ Enojón) (yuki: llorona) (¬¬# te odio) (yuki: bueno ya que insistes diré tu secreto) (noo!!! Todo menos eso T.T) (yuki: en la playa se cayo en caca de caballo) (nooo!!! Digo… eso es todo? ¬¬ pensé que era el otro secreto)

(yuki: a bueno si quieres lo digo) (nooo!!! T.T) (yuki: te dije que eras llorona ¬¬) (callate ¬¬)

Shuichi: (suspiro) u.u

Hiro: al fin descanso

Shuichi: gracias por ayudarme eres un gran amigo T.T

Hiro: no llores T.T

Suguru: jaja no se pongan así

Shuichi/ hiro: n.n U

Se siente un temblor adivinen quien era n.n

Ryuichi: nanoda shuichi!! Al fin te encontramos!!

Shuichi: ryuichi!!! nOn

Ryuichi: te deseamos mucha suerte :3

Shuichi: arigato nn

Ryuichi: vamos a jugar porfis!!! T.T

Shuichi: etto… ok

Hiro/suguru: FD a que van a jugar?

Shuichi: ¬¬ jaja que gracioso

Hiro: era broma vayan a jugar

Ryuichi: vamos shu chan :3 lo toma del brazo y se van

(ups… donde están?) (ryuichi: aquí n.n) (Es q te fuiste tan rápido que no los vi, bueno continúo XP) (yuki: ú.ù U porque a mi) (¬¬)

Ryuichi: juguemos a adivinar

Shuichi: n.n U no soy muy bueno en ese juego

Ryuichi: van a ser fáciles n.n primera adivinanza… que es verde por fuera y rojo por dentro

Shuichi: mmm…

Ryuichi: sabes la respuesta?

Shuichi: --U no

Ryuichi: una sandia n.n U

Shuichi: a verdad --U

Ryuichi: segunda adivinanza… es largo, y es rico n.n

Shuichi: O.OU

Ryuichi: shu chan mal pensado TT ( yo se yo se!!! Las salchichas n.n) (ryuichi: siii!!!)

Shuichi: a eso era XP

Ryuichi: shu chan que pensabas que era noda?

Shuichi: no… nada

Ryuichi: ahora la tercera… tambien es largo y se arrastra en los agujeros (jajajaja XD) (ryuichi: de que te ries? n.n U) (jj no nada jiji)

Shuichi: es largo y…y s… se arrastra en…los agu…jeros? O//O

Ryuichi: buaaa!! No se puede jugar contigo T.T (yo se parece que es la serpiente) ( ryuichi: correcto nanoda!!)

Shuichi: gomenasai ryuichi no llores

Ryuichi: no importa… ups parece que falta media hora para el concierto

Shuichi: media hora!! Me van a matar, me tengo que ir adios ryuichi

Ryuichi: nos vemos shu chan noda!!! nn

·-· minutos después, como siempre ¬¬ shuichi atrasandose y mas encima mal pensado, bueno, es obvio que es asi ya que hace cositas con yuki… mmm con razon siempre estaba adolorido n.nU

K: aquí estas!! Si llegas tarde de nuevo…¬¬#

Shuichi: gomen…

hiro: en unos minutos mas va a empezar

shuichi: hai! n.n

pasada la media hora ·.· empezó el concierto y la presentación de bad luck. Mientras shuichi cantaba la canción spicy marmalade (es mi favorita nOn) encontró a yuki, saludandolo y mirandolo muy feliz (¬¬ digo "feliz") (yuki:¬¬# algun dia te matare) ( ejem… como estaba diciendo n.n U), shuichi contento le canto una dedicada a el, yuki por su parte no paraba de mirarlo y shuichi no dejaba de sonrojarse.

después de terminar el concierto se fue rapidamente a buscar a yuki

shuichi: yuki!! yuki!!!

yuki: hola shuichi, lo hiciste muy bien

shuichi: n//n gracias te gustó la que te dedique?

Yuki: esas preguntas baka claro que me gustó

Shuichi: n//n te quiero

Yuki: lo se, mejor vamonos a casa

Después de salir se encontraron con mucha gente rodeandolos, era la prensa (o no!!) shuichi y yuki no sabian que hacer

-señor yuki eiri es verdad que se va a casar con el famoso cantante de bad luck shuichi shindo?

-como va su relacion amorosa?

Yuki: y que les importa, es malo casarme con mi amante?

Shuichi: yu…yuki u//u

Yuki: vamonos

Shuichi: hai ó.ò

Yuki tomo a shuichi del brazo y empujo a toda la gente, shuichi estaba muy mal

Yuki: lo lamento shuichi… pasa algo?

Shuichi: gomenasai no queria que la gente te molestara es mi culpa por gritar en la tienda

Yuki: no es tu culpa, no llores, deberias estar feliz porque me voy a casar contigo

Shuichi: snif snif es verdad, lo abraza fuertemente y le da un beso en la mejilla

En el departamento ·-·

Yuki: estoy agotado

Shuichi: u.u igual

Yuki: veamos una película de terror?

Shuichi: me va a dar pesadillas TT

Yuki: voy a estar contigo

Shuichi: n.n okis

Mientras estaban viendo la película, de la nada salio una cosa fea que no se que mierda era n.n U pero bueno, esto provocó que shuichi gritara y se pusiera a llorar, abrazando a yuki muy fuerte, yuki por su parte le acariciaba el rostro y lo beso suavemente en los labios, lo tomo por la cintura y empezo a acariciarle todo su cuerpo ( o.o trauma)

Shuichi: ah… yuki

Yuki: mejor vamos a la cama

Shuichi: ha…hai

Yuki acosto a shuichi tiernamente… (O.O lo único que digo es que sentí gemidos y algo como mas adentro!! Y no pares yuki!! y otras cosas que mejor no sigo, en resumen… palanca de cambio, digo, se dieron su ternura n.n U)

(esto me pasa por estar con un par de…) (yuki: ¬¬# no termines la &$& frase) (ahora me toca decir tu secreto muahaha) (yuki: ¬¬U) (yuki se viola a shuichi…a no eso ya lo sabian n.nU) (yuki: Ò.Ó AHORA CONSIDERATE MUERTA!!!!)( AHHHH!!! NO!! ESTOY OPERADA TT)(shuichi: NOO!! YUKII!!! NO LO HAGAS!!)

-.- volviendo a la historia

Shuichi: buaaa!! Yuki me duele todo TT

Yuki: estas bien? ò.o

Shuichi: si, estoy bien ( no empiecen de nuevo ¬¬) (yuki/shuichi: ¬//¬)

Al otro dia ·-·

Shuichi: oye yuki… ya que es fin de semana… por que mejor no salimos a pasear? n.n

Yuki: ok, pero sale de encima ¬¬

Shuichi: n//n etto…

n.n 2 horas después

yuki: FD por que no mejor arrendamos un hotel? ( o.o espero que no d esos hoteles que estoy pensando)(yuki: ¬¬ tu callate)

shuichi: ejem… mejor caminemos un rato n.n

·-· en el parque

Shuichi: oye yuki…

Yuki: si?

Shuichi: me e dado cuenta que no estas tan frio conmigo

Yuki: acaso no puedo cambiar por ti? (lo admitio lo admitio! n.n q tierno eres yuki) (yuki: no te metas ¬¬)

Shuichi: eres el mejor yuki, te amo nn

Yuki: yo tambien shu chan

Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n ayayaya!! Me duele las heridas porque las operaciones tienen que doler T.T

Yuki: FD te duele?

Llollis: no para nada ¬¬

Shuichi: etto… nus vemos en otro cap. Xausss!!


End file.
